Sparks in Shadow
by Tori-no-shonen
Summary: A knight in his final moments. The flames of his hearth flicker gently. His eyes meet the gaze of death. He is ready to leave this realm, but will Death take his soul?


**An: Sooo... after much thought I decided I'd post this up here. After reading the guidelines and policies over and over again, I realized that I could post this here even though it's not a fanfiction. This is an original story of mine. I altered a few minor details so it would make more sense to those who haven't read other original works of mine. Well I hope you enjoy this little short story. **

**Sparks in Shadow**

"Make peace with the divines," ordered the Harbinger of Death as the former Knight lost himself in the flames of his hearth. He had long since scraped his mail and turned his helm and blade into decorations for his small one room cottage on the forests' edge.

"I would not keep you waiting, Dark One, for I have much to atone for." The ex-knight spoke calmly, keeping his compositor and bearings about him. "It would take the length of a year to make peace."

The Dark One was covered head to toe in a long shadowy cloak, all shrouded except for his dark wings and his menacing scythe, which he kept chambered at his side like one would a staff or spear. "You do not fear me nor your divine judgment?"

The ex-knight nodded solemnly. "I am more than prepared to die, ready to accept my ultimate fate, whatever Supreme Being awaits me."

"Then you wish not for your final rights?"

"I wish only for release from this world. Though…." His voice trailed off, fading into the sound of crickets and the flickering of flames.

The Angel of Death signaled for him to continue.

"I would ask to see what lies beneath the shrouding cloak of Death, to see your face if it is to be the last face I see."

The angel was stunned with surprise._ 'What an odd request,' _he thought. But he would grant his wish. Even if the knight had spat in the eye of life.

The Harbinger grabbed the end of his cloak and ripped it off in one fell swoop. Underneath was not a boney skeleton, nor a disembodied spirit, but a man with a crown of silver hair and crimson red eyes. They were not the eyes of a devil, nor a demon, nor any other being of dread. They were the eyes of a man.

Simple and clean.

When the man looked into his eyes he could see the feint reflection of himself. The pain, the loss, the suffering. He saw it all in the Black Angel's eyes. But it was not his pain, it was the Angel's own to bare. "Tell me Dark One, why do you glide across our skies? Why does death fall upon us all?"

"I surf these skies for reasons I've long lost sight of. I am not the bringer of death, but the guide of souls."

"A guide lights the way."

"Indeed. So answer me this, where is your lantern?"

"Lost with the hope of continuing onward." The knight threw a plank of wood into the hearth. "Should have brought your own light."

"You should learn to look around." He pointed to a portrait above the hearth. "That is your daughter, no?"

"Aye… She is with child. I love her more than life itself."

The angel smiled. He had found the knight's soft spot. "But you would rip from her a chunk of her life? Leave your daughter's children without a grandfather?"

"I…"

"My appearance does not mean the end of your life, just the peak of distress. Live on. For her…." The flames of the hearth cracked. Silent tears fell from the old Knight's face.

"What is your name…?"

The flames died, surrounding the cottage in shadow. "Will you live on?"

"Yes…. I shall." He had found his new light to follow. A reason to move forward.

"_My name…" _He paused. If the Knight broke his promise, they would meet again soon. But there was no reason he shouldn't comply._ "Is Renascentia."_

End

**There you go! Please review, love to hear what you all think. The last sentance was a play on words. Let's see who can figure out what it means. This little short story is actually going in a magazine so that's pretty awesome. I altered the last sentance. At first it referenced an oc of mine named Kain but I said "naw. People will think that's a bible reference**."


End file.
